Armand Svelto
Appearance Hair: It is striking silver, a very prominent sign that he’s a part of the royal family. It often hangs in his face and around his neck. It’s rarely neat. Eyes: Violet Skin: Pale Height: 5’ 8” Weight: 130 lbs Clothing: He wears long white robes to hide his small form. Woven into them are intricate patterns in light blue, violet, and silver threads. To even further hide himself, he has a heavy, ragged brown cloak that covers most of his body. He always has the hood up to hide his hair and face. He used to wear a silver coronet around his forehead, but he threw it away when he left the castle. It’s probably somewhere in the castle moat. Personal Personality He always lived in the shadow of his brother. It made him feel weak, lesser, unimportant. He grew up very reserved and timid, always keeping to himself. He is and feels that he will never be very charismatic at all, he could barely speak to his father without losing his nerve. There are not many things he’s unafraid of. He’s jumpy, easily scared, and prone to crying. He abhors violence, but will defend himself or at least threaten to, to save his life. He allows other people to influence him, rather than think for himself because he hates to anger people with his own opinions. He doesn’t think he knows what’s best for himself, let alone an entire country. Class Information Prince (He has no specific class. He can use light magic, but prefers not to. He’s terrified of battle, even thinking about it. He excels in the use of staves though. He loves the Sleep staff but can heal as well as use staves made especially for him.) -Divinium: This staff is crafted from the finest of metals and infused with powerful magic, making it very, very difficult to break. It has properties that can be used to heal the user and those around him as well as performing an attack based on the user’s mood. (If the user is angry, the attack becomes known as Divinium Mysterium, a dark magic attack of horrible power.) Quotes “It’s…it’s my fault…I know that…I wish I could take it back. I wish I could be braver…but I’m not a king.” “You must have me mistaken for someone else…” “P-Please don’t…don’t hurt m-me!” Family/Friends Father: King Richard III-He was always seen as more of a shadow son than anything else. He learned the same things, even did the same things his elder brother did, but always seemed to fall short. He never really felt like he had earned the praise and love his elder brother got, but always accepted it. Elder Brother: Prince Richard IV (Deceased)-The two got along or could pretend to, to say the least, but Richard never treated Armand as his equal. Armand saw his brother as a little overly cocky, maybe even a bit lucky, but when he was slain in battle, he still had a heavy heart because of the loss. Fiancé: Princess Vivian Monroe-She was to be wed to the next king of Svelto, which was supposed to be Prince Richard. When he died, she immediately turned her eyes towards the young prince Armand. She was several years older than him and saw him as nothing more than a child. Armand was terrified of her and couldn’t even imagine starting a life with her. Even though their two counties were at war and their bondage would bring peace, he wasn’t willing to do what was best for the country. History He always grew up in the shadow of his great father and brother. He always felt left out somehow. When his father and brother went off to lead their army together and left him behind, it broke his heart. It devastated him even further to find that his brother had been killed in an ambush and his father was mortally wounded. Even though he was still alive, the odds of his recovery were very slim. Every senator turned to him for leadership. They attempted to control him and it worked for a bit, until they presented him with the beautiful Princess Monroe. Her looks were legendary, as was her attitude. She was a bit of a snake, but if the wars were to end, the two were going to have to get married. Armand couldn’t take it. He refused to marry her and ran away. No one knows what happened. Some think he was kidnapped. (The senators were careful to notify the public and offer a very handsome reward for his safe return.) Conveniently, it was on the same night that the rebellion known as Nocturne stormed the castle to kidnap him. After his disappearance, the king died. There was no heir for the throne so the senate suggested that Princess Monroe take the throne. She did so gladly, allowing the soldiers from her country to invade with no interference. RP History Excalibur's Requiem Soldiers of the Starry Skies Supports Gage © Zilver_Hawk Shabd © HeartOfPinkSol Hranis © Wyvernlord_Firion Elia © Wyvernlord_Firion Roa © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)